It Runs in the Family
by darkangel9314
Summary: Ever since Damon Salvatore was a little boy, murder has been the only thing he's ever known until one day he lets one of his families victims live. What is going to happen to the Salvatore family and who is this girl Damon let go?
1. Chapter 1

It Runs in the Family

Chapter 1

There was nothing Damon Salvatore enjoyed more than devouring a good book. Right now at this very moment he was enjoying the work of the Grimms Brothers. Their stories always reminded Damon that there were good things in this world. He found a passage that interested him and read it outloud. This should entertain his family while they were working.

Usually they enjoyed it, but they weren't responding to him. He sighed and looked at his father who had just slit a man's throat. The blood poured out of him and onto the floor. Damon was never squeamish about a little blood, but this had been the first ever hunt that his family had ever taken him out on. Today he would make his first kill, but first he had to wait around and wait for his family to finish off rhe rest of them.

His mother laughed as she snapped a girls neck. Damon looked into the eyes of the dead woman and tried not to shutter. He had no clue why his family chose to do this, but they were his family and he had been taught to stay behind his family no matter what they did.

He sighed putting the book down. It was okay he memorized most of it anyway. If he was to satisfy his family he would have to kill someone. He had no clue what he was looking for, but he knew he had to find it.

His family slaughtered away as he was drawn top a girl in the far by corner. He had to admit it was a waste to kill suck a beautiful girl, but it looked like all he had to do was make her first stab wound a little deeper.

As she laid there dying, Damon took her in his arms. He was amazed at the level of resilience she showed. She at least tried to fight back, but he took both her hands and placed them above her head. She screamed and cried until Damon released one of his hands and put the knife to her throat.

It really was a shame that he had to kill her. He had to ir else he would be disgraced by his family. He took his eyes off the girl for a split second to look at all their faces. His dad reveled in all this as he stabbed a guy multiple times in the throat.

A scream drew his attention back to the girl as he saw tears streaming down her face. She tried to kick out from under Damon, but he was too strong for him. She wimped and cried as Damon turned his attention to his mother this time.

A gun shot rang as blood scattered across the walls. The girl screamed again, but Damion knew she wasn't going anywhere. He knew his brother was reveling in all of this. He was the worst of all of them. He killed with ease and took no mercy. At least his parents tried to make it quick. Damon almost flinched as he saw his brother Stefan stab a boy around their age multiple times. He was already as good as dead, but he knew Stefan didn't care. None of them did. Damon wondered if this would ever end,.

He remembered late at night when his mother would come into his room and ask what kind of murder her would be. If he wasn't afraid that his parents would have killed him, he would have told them that he didn't want to be a murderer at all. He turned the girls head and looked at the life in her eyes. How could he possibly take that away from her? He didn't understand why he had to. Or maybe he didn't.

A rather twisted idea formed in his head as he looked into the girls eyes as if there was some kinda twisted connection between the two. She nodded slightly and turned her head as he stroked her hair. He knew he had to comfort her somehow.

"Open the door, my princess dear. Open the door to thy true love here. And mind the words that thou and I said. By the fountain cool in the greenwood shade."

"Grimms brothers." she gasped out before Damon slammed her head against the floor knocking her unconscious.

The blow hadn't been enough to kill her, but it had done enough damage to keep her down for a while and it even managed to make a little bit of blood pool beside her. He sighed and got up returning to his family.

Before they left he took one last glance at the girl he let live hoping that this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass later.


	2. Chapter 2

It Runs in the Family

Chapter 2

Blood dripped down Damon's face as he looked down at his latest victim having that stupid gut feeling as he lowered the girl down to the ground and closed her eyes. Ever since Damon had let that one girl go he had had this feeling with every victim he took now. With a frustrated groan, Damon dropped the girl and went to the next room to see how his brother Stefan was doing with his latest victim.

A scream erupted from the victim's throat as Stefan threw her to the floor bringing his knife down to her neck as fast as he could so he could silence her screams. Damon watched as a silent plea from her eyes was sent out before him before she chocked on her own blood silencing her forever. Damon took a second to collect himself and turned around waiting for Stefan to do his thing before they washed up for school. It was around seven am and their parents would expect them home for breakfast soon.

"What's been with you lately?" Stefan asked as they exited the house and went back towards Damon's car.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means Damon, ever since we killed that one family with mom and dad and then heard about the lone survivor on the news you've been jumpy lately. Trust me I have to, but I have a feeling they won't say anything because their fear will control them. Plus mom and dad said they already have it taken care of, so we have to trust them on that."

"Sure they do." Damon did with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

Before Damon knew it Stefan had spun around so quick that he didn't even know that Stefan had put a hand to his throat and squeezed. What the hell was he doing?

"What the hell?!"

"Don't you dare say that about mom and dad again. You know their only trying their best."

"For who Stefan? I mean do you actually enjoy killing all these innocent people?"

"You know for a fact that none of these people are innocent. We all play the same game only with different monsters."

"Fine. I get it. Now will you please let me go before I have to snap your wrist."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion as he let Damon go walking towards his car.

"Come on. We have breakfast to get to and you know how mom and dad get when they're waiting."

Forks clanged against silver ware as Damon looked around the table full of killers. He had no real clue why his family always insisted on eating together but he found it quite laughable.

"So are you boys ready for school today"

They nodded their heads as Damon took a bite of his toast.

"Well I'm guessing I don't have to give you two lectures about keeping your grades up. I know killing is all fun and games for you both but it's not a profession that you can easily come across so you need to keep up those grades for those fancy and expensive colleges."

"Whatever you say mother." Damon said with the most fake smile he could manage.

"Get to school. Both of you. Dont make me repeat myself twice."

Damon and Stefan nodded as they made their way to school.

"Why do you have to provoke her like that?" Stefan said taking his seat in their first period class.

"She's a psychopath." he whispered quietly.

"No she's a killer who can slit your throat in an instant." Stefan pointed out as Damon hoped that no one had overheard him.

Damon sighed opening his notebook and jotting down his notes as heels clicked on the floor grabbing Damon's attention. He couldn't believe he was really seeing this.

"Good morning class. I would like to introduce you to our new student Ms. Elena Gilbert."

It was her. The girl he had saved. But what was she doing here?

"Please take a seat Ms. Gilbert."

Elena nodded and made her way to the seat beside Damon as she turned her head towards him smiling.

"Hey." she said. "Do I know you from somewhere?"


	3. Chapter 3

It Runs in the Family

Chapter 3

Damon clenched his fist in panic as he lowered his head hoping that this girl really didn't recognize him . How had he been that stupid to let this girl live? He knew that someday it would come back to bite him in the ass

It felt like a lifetime before the girl finally came to the seat across from him and sat down opening her text book and concentrating on the lesson before her. She didn't seem to notice that he was right by her, as if she were in a world all by herself. Thank God for the common self centered teenager phase that had no doubt saved his ass just now.

Damon concentrated on her tuning out the lesson s he took her in. How the hell was it possible that she was here right now? A feeling of dread crossed his face as a single question crossed his mind. What if Stefan had seen her already? Stefan wasn't the kind of person to forget a kill even if it hadn't been one of his own. When Damon had asked Stefan why he had never forgotten a face of one of their victims, the simplest way he had put it was that he never forgot a face because maybe one day they would mess up and he would need to take care of them personally. If Stefan had seen Elena, if he had remembered her face, then she was as good as dead.

When the bell rang, Elena gathered her stuff and looked ready to bolt when Damon stepped in front of her blocking her view and taking her aback.

"Can I help you with something?" she said obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry I could swear that I know you from somewhere."

Elena looked up as a brief look flashed across her face, but was soon replaced with something else.

"Well I guess you must be mistaking me for someone else, but may I suggest that the next time you think you know someone you might start out by saying hi first. "

"Sorry I guess I can be socially awkward sometimes."

"Sometimes?" she asked with a laugh which made him give small chuckle of his own.

"Okay fine you got me there. I guess I need to socialize with more people from now on, but I really did think you looked vaguely familiar."

a look of vagueness passed over Elena's face as she blinked up at Damon trying to hide her pain and sorrow.

"Now that I think of it you might know me from somewhere."

"Do tell." Damon said trying to get more out of her.

"It's not really appropriate conversion for a classroom, but maybe if you learn to actually approach people then maybe you could ask me about it someday."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked a hint of mischief in his eye.

"I guess that's up to you to figure that out."

"I guess so."

With a smile Elena walked out of the classroom and Damon waited a few minutes before following her out of the classroom making sure no one had seen him follow her. After he was sure that he was at a safe distance, he followed Elena as close as possible miking sure that Stefan was also not around to see how much he had really messed up. He couldn't let that happen. He had to keep them away from each other for as long as possible.

As he followed her, he found himself once again taking in the girl whose life his family had ruined and realized that her appearance had changed since he had sen her last.

When he had first saw her for the first time, her long brown hair had been straight down to her sides. Pretty for the most part but somehow lacking in other qualities. But now he swore that she was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen.

Her long brown hair once straight was now curled with hints of red in it as there was a hint of sadness and damage in her eyes. He wished that his family hadn't been the ones to put that sadness there, but he knew there was nothing he could do a bout it now. He had already jeopardized his safety by helping her once. He had no clue why he was helping her again, but something inside of him felt as if it was now his job to protect her.

"Damon?"a voice asked causing him to turn around and lose sight of Elena

Caroline stood there, clipboard and pen in hand as Damon rolled his eyes. Great. This was exactly what he needed right now was Caroline getting nosy with him again. He really had no clue why Stefan bothered dating her anyway. He had once claimed it was strictly for his image, but deep down Damon knew Stefan had a soft spot for her or rather what she could do for him.

"What?" he asked rather impatiently.

"Why do you always have to act hostile around me? It's not like I've done anything to you."

"Look I'm sorry if me snapping at you offends you, but I really do have more important things to attend to."

"This will only take a second I promise. "

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I feel like Stefan is shutting down on me. Is there anything that's happening at home that might be affecting him in any way. I know if he wanted to tell me he would but I know how hard it is for him to open up to people especially me."

"Listen Caroline, I know some of Stefan's behavior can be concerning, but I know for a fact that there's nothing wrong with him."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because he's my brother and I've known him all my life, trust me Caroline if there was something wrong with him I'd know."

"Believe it or not sometimes the people we think care about us the most still keep things from us."

"If you think Stefan is really keeping things from me then why would you bother asking? Wouldn't it just be easier to get the information out of him yourself?"

"You know what. You're right. I don't know why I would ask someone who doesn't even know what a relationship is for advice about mine. Rookie mistake I guess."

"Ouch."

"Look I'm sorry about that. I'm just really afraid that Stefan is pushing me away."

"Tell you what. I'll talk to Stefan and see what's up with him for you if you promise you'll stop pushing him on the subject."

"Deal thanks for helping me Damon."

"It's no problem really, tell you what let's go find Stefan now and we'll all skip out early for a early lunch."

"You would jeopardize your perfect 4.0 gpa so me and your brother can spend some more time together?"

"Let's just say that I don't feel like being here today. At lest not for lunch at least."

"In that case Let's go find him and get out of this place."

Damon nodded as him and Caroline roamed through the halls trying to find him as Damon's breath hitched at what he saw. No this couldn't be happening.

"Whose that girl with Stefan?" Caroline asked as Damon's eyes rested on Stefan with none other than Elena.

Shit. He was so screwed.


End file.
